Ink is typically supplied to a continuous inkjet printer from a disposable ink bottle. The ink bottle may be mounted on an ink reservoir that includes mating connection which allows ink to pass from the ink bottle into the ink reservoir. Each ink bottle contains a finite amount of ink, typically a pint or liter of ink. As the ink jet printing system is used, the ink within the ink bottle is drained. When the ink bottle is fully depleted, the depleted ink bottle is replaced by a new, full bottle. Hence the level of ink in the reservoir is maintained at a particular level.
The properties of the printing ink may deteriorate over time. How long this may take depends upon a number of factors such as the rate at which new ink and/or make-up is added, the environment in which the printer is operating and the ingredients from which the ink is made.
All manufacturers of continuous inkjet printers provide filtration within the ink system to limit the size of, and trap, particulate matter that may form in the ink. Such filters require replacement at a regular service interval. It is also typical to replace the bulk of the ink in the printer with fresh ink at the same time as the filters are replaced. Usually this service action is undertaken by skilled personnel, e.g a service technician or maintenance staff, and requires the printer to be taken out of service and off line for approximately 30 to 60 minutes.
In a continuous inkjet print currently manufactured by the applicant, the ink reservoir is an open-topped vessel on to which a manifold is fitted. The manifold is hydraulically connected to an ink management (distribution) block by flexible tubing. The manifold has an ink pick up tube and level sensing electronics that are immersed in the ink. The ink system filter(s) are also connected by flexible tubing. When changing the reservoir and the filters a number of individual lines must be disconnected and, in turn, re-connected. Accordingly there is potential for ink spillage and for the service technician to be exposed to solvent fumes. There is also potential for the replacement filter(s) to be fitted incorrectly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a continuous inkjet printer which will go at least some way in addressing the aforementioned problems; or which will at least offer a novel and useful alternative.